Yesterday
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: MY NEW PEN NAME! yes, my name is NeedsBlueHair. 2D has memories that cause his heart to ache. sucky summary. oneshot. I dont own the gorillaz and the song yesterday by the beatles!


**Howdy! Okay…the italicized words are the song lyrics. The bold words are flashbacks**.

&&&

2D stood on the balcony looking out at the setting sun feeling the warm breeze against his face. His whole body was warm except for one part. His heart. Somebody had taken a big half of his heart and destroyed it leaving behind but an empty center waiting to be filled.

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away,_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_

_Oh I believe in yesterday…_

2D wiped away a small teardrop falling from his eye. "Why did you leave? What did I do to you…all I ever did was love you. I miss you…" 2D looked down in the landfill letting out a sigh. "Everything reminds me of her."

Looking out he saw I large tree that had carved pictures on them.

"**Hey, girl, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm carving pictures on a tree."**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's a heart…it resembles how I feel for you. I love you."**

"**I love you too girl."**

2D closed his eyes trying to prevent all the tears from falling down.

_Suddenly_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday_

_Came suddenly,_

2D leaned on the rails of the balcony and let his tears fall down onto the landfill. He couldn't help but think. Why would she leave? All she got was his and the boys complete love and eternal friendship. Why would she abandon something some people never had? Did she not love him anymore? Was it something he said or did? Was it in fault of Russ or Murdoc? SO many questions. So many he wanted answered. He couldn't live without the girl he cared so much about.

"**2D, do you love me?"**

"…**Never have I loved anyone as much as I do you."**

"**Would you love me if I ever hated you? Not saying that I am, just curious."**

"**Of course."**

"**Would you love me if I walked out without and explanation?" **

"…**I would love you even if I didn't know you."**

"**2D, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard."**

"**People say corny things when they're in love."**

"**Oh 2D, I love you so much." **

2D let the river of tears stream down his onyx eyes. The memories haunted him. He missed everything about her. He missed her kiss, her smile, her laugh, her scent, and her eyes. He missed everything. He gave her everything she wanted and needed. And if she was happy, he was happy. If she was angry, he was angry. If she was depressed, he was depressed (even if it was because of feminine reasons). He felt the same way she did. They had a connection, because they loved each other so much.

But she left him and the boys…

_Why she had to go,_

_I don't know,_

_She wouldn't say,_

_I said something wrong _

_Now I long for yesterday_

2D opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his throat was in pain. His body was weak and his mouth was dry. His legs were tired and he felt as though he fall asleep right there. He hadn't been sleeping because his memories of her were locked in his mind.

"**2D, the zombies are active tonight and I can't sleep."**

"**Aww…I'm sorry, do want to sleep in my room with me?" **

"**Yes 2D thank you."**

"**You're welcome love"**

"…**2D?"**

"**Yes love?"**

"…**I don't know how I ever lived without you…I love you."**

"**I love you too." **

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go_

_I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday._

"2D" He heard a voice cry. 2D looked behind him and saw something he thought he'd never see again. "Noodle?"

Noodle walked up to him slowly and touched his face. "Noodle…" Noodle put her finger on his mouth. "Don't say anything." She got on her tiptoes and let her lips softly land on his. 2D stood there for a little while, shocked. But, then closed his eyes kissing her back. It was amazing how much passion they put into that kiss.

Noodle slowly gave out and pulled herself away. She stared deep into his eyes. "2D…" she said. 2D put his fingers on her lips "Don't say anything." He whispered. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face.

Suddenly, she was gone. She had disappeared in thin air. 2D stood there helpless and in shock. What had just happened? Was he seeing things? It was hard to see but he looked out at the setting sun and was able to hear the wind whisper, "I love you"

"I love you too…Noodle."

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

_Mmmmmmmmmm…_

**&&&**

**I would really appreciate** **reviews! Thankies! Andby the way, this is NeedsBlueHair. Ichanged my name but I am so going back to NeedsBlueHair eventually! **

**Always and forever,**

**SkyeBirdieLuvsU**


End file.
